What Really Happened
by kerimack
Summary: COMPLETE. Want to know how the story really ended? Sebastian, Kathryn, and Annette tell you the real story of what happened after he gave her the journal. Please R&R.
1. The Truth Comes Out (Sebastian)

What Really Happened 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out (Sebastian's POV) 

Rating: R 

Summary: Want to know how the story really ended? Sebastian, Kathryn, and Annette tell you the real story of what happened after he gave her the journal. Please R&R. 

Authors Notes: Each chapter of this story is told through either Sebastian, Kathryn or Annette's POV. Also I am currently working on another fic so I'm not sure how often this will be updated. 

So you want to know the truth huh? You want all the gory details about what really went down? Well here it is and I should warn you it isn't pretty, but don't worry a happy ending isn't totally out of the question... 

Well where should I start? How about were the story deviated and the truth began to wither away. First however I have to get a few things straight. By now everyone knows the story of what happened between Kathryn, Annette and I. Well I'll tell you right now that only part of it was true. Yes me and my dear sister did make that bet and yes I did fall for Annette but from there on in someone fucked with the truth. I guess the story works better that in the end Kathryn and I pay for our crimes. But the truth is in the real world those who should pay usually don't. Villains (if you would like to think of us as) are rarely punished and usually get away scott free. I guess whoever rewrote the story didn't realize that. 

Nowadays people want story's with happy endings. They want to see the virginal heroine rise above all the tragic circumstances. However the dumbass who retold the story neglected the fact that she wasn't the hero of this tale, I was. In the story all of you are familiar with I am made to look like some martyr who suffered for all his crimes with a tragic death. Well I hate to disappoint you all but I'm still very much alive and I am here to tell you what really happened. 

Now what you heard was right...up to a certain point. After I broke up with Annette at the insistence of my step sister I decided I would reclaim my reward. Being the ice bitch that she was of course head games were in order. I nicely requested my reward (I had champagne and every thing) and what does she do? She laughs at me and then goes on to tell me about how she screwed me over. 

The toy bit was a little much but I guess she was right. She had managed to once again fuck me over royally. If it had been anyone else I might have been impressed. However seeing as it was me I wanted to strangle her. I had to settle for hitting her across the face. I would like to say I was sorry for doing it but who am I kidding? It felt pretty damn good. 

As expected it didn't end there no she had to try and get one hit in. It didn't work and we ended up wrestling around on the floor like a couple of two year olds. I suppose if anyone was to walk in on us it would have looked pretty funny. After I finally calmed her down I tried to state my case like a rational adult. She screwed me over therefore I deserved my reward. But of course the bitch wasn't having any of it and refused to plop her pretty little ass in the bed. 

Well then fuck her. If she wanted a war I would more than happily give her one. After I left her layer I went to my room and tried to reach Annette. Of course she wouldn't speak to me and instead put her friend on the phone who bitched me out for ten minutes. I needed to get through to Annette and get back at Kathryn. The answer to these two problems was surprisingly simple. 

Now understand I do love my journal and as I think back to it maybe giving it to Annette wasn't the best idea, but at the time it seemed pretty damn ingenious. I mean what better way to show Annette my love by giving her the thing I held most dear plus...I needed to get a new one anyway. 

I had already written quite a bit about my dear sister. Some of it was even a little complimentary. I scratched all of that out and instead wrote a three page long sermon on what an evil bitch she was and how she ruined everyone's life. I knew that was bound to get Annette's attention and at the moment I didn't really care about the possible consequences for Kathryn. 

I rushed over to the friend's house (who's name escapes me) and demanded to see her. The women was having some sort of party and refused to let me in. Probably didn't look good having some teenager demanding to get in her house at ten o'clock at night. Like I gave a fuck. After realizing that she wasn't going to let me in I gave her the package and told her to give it to Annette. 

Ok now pay attention this is where everyone got it wrong. I did not stay outside of Annette's house like some pathetic lost puppy. I mean give me some credit I wasn't that far gone and I did have my pride left. No instead of waiting around for her to forgive me I went home to try to get some much needed sleep. 

Well that was the idea anyway. As I arrived home my head racing with the events of that truly fucked up day, I headed to my room but stopped when I noticed the ice queen's door was open. Now it occurs to me that if I had indeed ignored this and just gone to bed maybe things would have turned out different. Maybe me and Annette would have lived happily ever after and Kathryn would have paid who knows? However I was too tempted to see what she was up to. 

I was not terribly surprised to find her destroying her nostrils with her favorite white powder. Her back is turned to me and she is wearing only a small robe with her beautiful dark hair pinned up. I watch her for a second marveling at how she can make even taking a bump of coke look graceful. Finally I clear my throat and ask "you know you better be careful anyone could just walk right in here and see you. However would you explain yourself?" 

She stops immediately and slowly spins around with an icy look on her face "most people knock. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be trying to win back Dorothy." 

"I was. Actually I'm expecting her call any minute." 

She got off her bed and folded her arms over her chest "goody for you. Now get out." 

I can't help but smirk at her holier than thou attitude. The more I think about it the funnier it seems and I begin to laugh. Kathryn turns back to me and asks "what's so funny?" 

"It just occurred to me that with all your planning and manipulations you still won't win. It's rather amusing." 

Her eyes narrow at me and I can just imagine what she's thinking. I'm assuming it's something about me rotting in hell. "You haven't won anything Sebastian. Do really think she'll take you back after the way you screwed her over? I doubt even she's that dense." 

I sigh "well maybe not but after I gave her my journal-" 

Those pretty green eyes of hers went large "you gave her your journal? Are you completely stoned?" She asks in this astounded tone. 

"Well obviously not as much as you. Yes I gave her my journal and I think she'll find it quite interesting. Especially the things about you." 

I then walk out of the room with her calling after me "what things?" I know this will cause a reaction in her and I have to admit that's partially why I did it. I calmly go to my room and wait for her to follow me in. In a matter of seconds she comes charging in, hands on her hips and a look of absolute fury on the face. The girl is never more beautiful then when she's angry. 

"Asshole, what things did you tell that hick about me?" 

I wait a beat savoring the moment before I tell her "everything." I get out off my seat and begin to circle around her and in a menacing tone I tell her exactly what I've done. "The drugs, the eating disorder, the mind games, all the guys you've fucked not to mention some of the girls, the drunken nights of debautry, and oh yes the bet. It was all in there sis. Now I'm not the only one who knows the true Kathryn." 

As I face her I realize she isn't saying anything she's just staring into space with this look on her face. I laugh triumphantly "well aren't you going to congratulate me on my triumph?" 

Kathryn finally looks up at me and for an instant I regret what I said. The cold hard iciness is gone and is instead replaced by something else that I can't place. Sadness, fear, hurt maybe all three I can't be sure. It seems to last forever before she says something and when she finally does I once again try to remind myself who I'm dealing with. "Congratulations" she says in this voice that makes her sound like she's on the brink of tears. 

It's just a trick I tell myself, Kathryn doesn't cry she's just trying to manipulate you. I force a cold smile on my face "thank you. Now I guess were just going to have to wait and see what Annette does with all that new found information." 

"Do you really hate me that much?" 

The question surprises me to say the least "excuse me?" 

"Do you hate me so much that you would destroy everything I've worked for? God Sebastian she could ruin me!" 

"You had no problem destroying my relationship with Annette. I loved her and-" 

"You do not love her!" Her voice is loud but shaky "you barley know her!" 

"I know she would never try to hurt me for sport. She's a decent, caring person who knows how to love unlike you the untouchable ice queen. You can save the fake tears cause I'm not buying it Kathryn. Now why don't you just fuck off." 

I feel like I should feel better about myself but I don't. Looking at the expression on her face I feel like shit because I realize I have hurt her. I turn around and hope she will leave. 

Instead she says in a low hiss "you bastard. If you really believe that you really are a complete idiot. You were the only person that I ever..." She trails off and I turn around to see a look of pure sorrow on her face. For a minute I wonder if she was going to say what I think. That word, that word that the two of us avoid using around each other like the plague. We never used it but I always assumed it was what we both felt for each other. That was of course until her little speech she gave me hours ago. 

We lock eyes then she shakes her head sadly "I am done with it. I am sick of all your shit and the games. It was one thing that you fucked half of New York, but if you go to her, if you choose her then I'm finished with you. What ever was between us will be dead and gone." 

"Your saying there was something between us?" 

"Of course there was. Jesus Christ Sebastian I did care about you, I wanted you but obviously that wasn't enough so go back to your virgin. I hope you two are happy together while it lasts." 

She turns and walks towards the door and I know everything will be a hell of a lot easier if I just let her go. If I pretend this little exchange never happened but of course I can't. I'd be lying if I said a big part of me wasn't thrilled at the realization that she did want me at one time or another and that she still might. I sure and hell couldn't let her leave. 

As she opens the door I come up behind her and slam it shut. She doesn't move as I place my hands on her waist and whisper in her ear "I'm sorry." And it's possible that for once in my miserable life I really am. 

I can here the sigh in her voice as she asks "what are you doing?" 

"Something I should have done a long time ago" I tell her as I spin her around and pull her into a kiss. Up until that time I had never truly kissed Kathryn believe it or not. Sure I had felt her up from time to time and had in some form I guess kissed her but it was never a real kiss. It was never like this. She kisses me back but her hands remain fisted and push against my chest. I can tell she's fighting with herself over doing this. 

Kathryn pushes away from me and shakes her head "no, I'm not doing this. Not when you want her." 

"I don't want her" I pull her back to me and kiss her. She fights but kisses me back as we collapse against the door. I pull away this time "I want you." I tell her this over and over again as I start to kiss down her body. At this point she has stopped fighting me and is instead pushing herself into me. 

If you hadn't figured this out before I really have fucked a lot of women but she was the only one I ever truly wanted. The holy grail I guess, the prize I could never have. Well here I was with her in my arms and it almost scared me. It wasn't too hard to push thoughts of Annette out of my head as I stood and picked Kathryn up. Her slender tan legs wrapped around me and she moaned as I pushed my erection towards her heated sex. 

As I undid her robe and squeezed her firm breasts I consider how much better this was than my encounter with Annette. Up until that point I had considered my night with Annette to be the pinnacle of my so called career. It hadn't exactly been acrobatic but it had been sweet and meaningful. With Kathryn however it was the best of both worlds. It was rough and passionate but oh so meaningful. It was the perfect mix. 

We are kissing fiercely as my hands roam down her body. I can feel her hand wander to my pants and unzip them as I kiss and suck on her neck. "Sebastian fuck me" she orders in a husky voice. For once I'm sure as hell not going to argue. 

Making sure I have a good hold on her I pull away from the door and collapse on to the bed. I want her to be comfortable, I want her to enjoy this. It takes only seconds for me to get rid of my clothing and half a second for me to rip off her sexy underwear. It's in that instant that I push into her that I know. I know from that point on nothing will ever be the same. 

I am right of course. It was in that instant that the rules changed and things would never be the same between us. I have to admit I'm curious as I look back on that night and wonder if I would have done things differently. Probably not. The future was hardly sunshine and roses but that night with Kathryn was more than worth it and it would change everything. 

If you want to know the real story and what happened from here on stick around. This was only the beginning. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	2. Staying the Night (Kathryn)

What Really Happened

Chapter 2: Staying the Night (Kathryn)

Summary: Kathryn's perspective on what happened after her and Sebastian slept together.

Christ I had never been this sore before. Well maybe after the first time, which was nearly five years ago. Don't get me wrong it wasn't necessarily a bad sore, I just couldn't move all that well. Actually to tell you the truth I was feeling pretty good. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this fulfilled.

I often look back on that night and recall being up at 3 in the morning just laying in his bed listening to him sleep. I remember just sitting there part in terror and part in excitement but not really sure what to do. If you had told me twenty four hours ago or hell even five hours ago that I would be spending the night it Sebastian Valmont's bed I would wonder what you were on and where could I get some. I mean seriously not even I saw this coming.

I suppose that's what made me so nervous. For once in my life I was at a complete loss. I was always the one in control, I always knew what was going to happen in advance but last night…last night shocked even me. 

Don't ask me why I nearly broke down in tears in front of him cause I have no idea. I suppose it was just the idea that he did truly pick her over me. He gave her that fucking journal with all my secrets in it. It was the ultimate betrayal and he knew it. I suppose you could say I deserved it but it still hurt. As Sebastian sat there bragging to me about his triumph I just felt all the energy, all the fight drain from my body.

Good god I almost told him I loved him. Luckily I wasn't so far gone that I let that slip, I really wasn't in the mood for some emotional break through. The truth of the matter was that I always just assumed he did love me too. We never said it we never really had to. It was sort of the unwritten rule in our relationship. We both could fuck whoever he pleased so long as we never broke that one rule. Never, ever fall in love. Neither of up had till she came along.

As soon as Sebastian told me about the journal I was terrified not only of the fact that Annette would probably tell every one but also at the fact that now I was truly all alone. In the past Sebastian and me would constantly play these little games were we try to prove who's smarter, tougher, better. However we were always there for one another if there was a real problem. Christ how corny is that? But it was true. Last year Andrew Fuller tried to rape me at this New Years Eve party. True I had been teasing him all night but it still didn't give the little pervert the right to put his hands on me. Anyway Sebastian busted in, grabbed Andrew and threatened to throw him off the balcony if he ever went near me again. I gave him a blowjob for as a reward.

I in turn have always kept him out of trouble whether it be at school or with our parents. Ok I did it most of the time when it was beneficial to me. The point being we were always on each other's side but when he handed over his journal to Barbie it was like he was changing teams all of a sudden. I was truly was all alone. Funny I didn't think of any of this when I was trying to win are little game.

Needless to say I was quite shocked when he stopped me from leaving and apologized. Maybe I was wrong maybe he did want me or maybe he just wanted to get laid. I thought the latter and tried to stop him when he kissed me. However as soon as he told me he wanted me I pretty much gave in.

Well I don't need to tell you how fantastic the sex was. The boy was quite talented which would explain why I was so soar. We fucked three times and then he went down on me. I more or less passed out from exhaustion and went to sleep. When I awoke it was three in the morning and Sebastian was fast asleep beside me.

The room was completely dark except for the light coming from the night sky. I turn on my side and watch him sleep. Funny in all our time together I had never had really seen him sleep. I mean I must have but I was likely too busy trying to steel something out of his room at the time. This time I really looked at him and I couldn't help but smile. He had sort of this angelic look to him when he slept, you would never guess what a devil he was when he was awake. 

For whatever reason I have this sudden urge to lean over and kiss him but I curb it and instead lightly stroke his face before turning back on my side. I have this fear that when I wake up he'll tell me he doesn't want me or he'll decide to go crawl back to that girlfriend of his. Either way I think I can't be here when he wakes up.

My legs are sore from out little experience a few hours ago not to mention my cunt. I can still feel his come in me and I realize I should probably go and clean up. I slowly start to get up and then quickly remember I have no clothes on. Seeing as the room is completely dark I can barely see anything. Fuck it I'll just go naked it's not like it's a along walk across the hall. 

As I sit up I ache and not just from my sore body. No it's because I know I really don't want to leave his bed but I don't see any other alternative. I glance once more at his sleeping form before I start to get up carefully and quietly so I don't wake him. 

I get off the bed and take a step but as I'm doing so I suddenly feel something grab me and since I'm concentrating so much on being quiet it scares me. I let out a yelp as his hand pulls me back down onto the bed. My body practically lands on top of him, which I think is what he wanted. "Where you going?" Sebastian asks in this sleepy half amused voice.

"I-I" since when do I stammer? Holding my head in resolve I say, "I'm going back to my room."

Smirking he says "no your not. Stay with me."

I'm not really sure if it's a request or an order. Either way I once again try to pull away but he holds on to me tight. "Why? Are you really that into morning sex?"

"Well…yes but that's not the reason. Why don't you just go back to sleep. Aren't you comfortable?"

The concern for my comfort is starling to say the least. "Yeah, I'm fine it's just that…since when do you like girls to stay the night?"

"Well your not just any girl. I like you in my bed."

Seeing the sincerity in his face I have forgotten what my reason was for leaving in the first place. "Fine I'll stay."

He gives me that annoying cocky smile of his and says, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

I scoff and close my eyes "eat me."

"Definitely in the morning" he tells me as he wraps his arm around me and pulled me towards him. I smirk and being to drift back to sleep enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

The next morning I awoke with that same initial fear of being left alone. I opened me eyes and found I was still in Sebastian's bed however it was daylight and I could now see out clothes scattered around the floor. I can't feel his arms around me any more so I think he must have gone. I sigh and contemplate turning around when I hear "Jesus I was starting to think you would never wake up."

I turn around and see Sebastian sitting up in bed wearing his glasses and reading the Fountainhead. Smiling I tell him "I had an exhausting night last night I need my sleep."

"Apparently" he says with a smirk.

"What time is it?"

He glances at the bedside clock and says "a quarter to eleven. I was thinking of walking you up but you looked so incredibly beautiful I didn't want to bother you."

Moving closer to him I smile "aren't you sweet." I notice the book and ask, "what's with the book? You always read after sex?"

"No I usually write in my journal but seeing as I don't have that anymore…"

Recalling that fucking journal my smile falls. "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

His blue eyes narrow "well I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for all the head games."

I know what he's saying is true, which makes it all the more troublesome. Were quiet for a moment as I rest my head back on the pillow. I then ask him "do you really think she'll show people it?"

Sebastian is reading his book and says simply "I don't know."

His lack of concern annoys me and only makes me more nervous. I am considering all the options on how to prevent the little virgin from ruining me when I notice Sebastian staring at me. "Don't worry I'll take care of it" he assures me.

Sitting up I ask "how?"

He closes his book and says, "I have my ways. However a small fee may be in order."

I smile getting what he means. I do so adore morning sex especially when you actually like the person. I lean closer to him until are lips brush and ask "what kind of fee?"

"I think you'll enjoy it," he whispers right before pulling me into a kiss. Wrapping my arms around him I pull him down on top of me. Although there is a sheet between us I can tell he's naked underneath. I can also tell he's very much in the mood.

As our tongue's play in each other's mouths Sebastian quickly rips the sheet away. I moan feeling him pressed fully against me. I move my legs apart giving him better access to me. He shifts his body down then pulls away from my mouth. "Are you still sore?"

I smile "a little but" I take his hand and guide it in-between my legs so he can feel how wet I am. "I like it."

He smiles as he leans back down and kisses me. I can feel his dick poking at my entrance and teasing me. I try to push him inside but he seems to enjoy my agitation. "Sebastian" I purr as he starts kissing my neck "I need you to fuck me?"

"Need?"

I nod and he thrusts quickly into me. It's safe to say Sebastian it quite endowed but its what he does with it that makes him the best I have ever had. Stamina is the key but he is also able to hit that certain spot inside me that makes it feel like a constant come is approaching.

As he sucks my breast and I close my eyes tightly enjoying the sensations I try to remember how we got here. In the end I suppose it doesn't matter. The only thing I want is him and I felt in that moment that was the only thing I ever wanted.

It's funny how one moment can change your whole life. There are several events leading up to this and several things that might have prevented it. For months I will debate them and wonder if it really would have changed things. I could have said no to him that night, I could have gotten out of bed like I planned, or hell I just could have gone to the bathroom before we had sex but no that's not what happened.

I also think the bitch could of just rang the doorbell.

However that morning, that morning that would haunt me for the next six months did not unfold like any of us planned. As Sebastian and I fucked I opened my eyes and saw her. In the doorway stood Annette staring at us with this horrified look on her face. At the time I remember thinking this was the first time I actually saw her close up. Odd we knew so much about one another and yet we had never met. Well that was all about to change.

"Oh my god" Annette calls out. In retrospect her walking in on us was nothing. It was what came next that would turn everything on its head. What was to come shocked even me.

                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	3. Caught (Annette)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 3: Caught (Annette) 

Summary: Annette POV of walking in on Kathryn and Sebastian and the events that unfolded afterwards. 

I truly believe the worst pain in the world is caused from a broken heart. It's like a slow death in many ways. All the joy and love you feel for that person is ripped away and you are left with this empty, hollow feelings that nothing on earth can fix. That's what I feel now as I watch him with her. Everything is over. 

How did I get here? This was not suppose to happen I was not suppose to fall in love with him. When my father told her me we were moving to New York I was both thrilled and terrified. I mean up until then the closest I had come to a big city was Nashville when I visited my aunt Sarah two years ago. New York was big and loud and I didn't think I would fit in. But then I arrived at Mrs. Rosemonds home and it was almost like being back in Kansas again, although in Kansas I didn't have servants waiting on me hand and foot. 

Then he came. God I had been warned about him from everyone, even his own aunt. The nice old women had told me about how charming her nephew could be but he wasn't really good with relationships. That was the polite way of saying he fucked around a lot. I knew to stay away from him but I couldn't help myself I fell in love with him. And I knew, I knew that night I offered myself to him that he was probably bullshitting me and all he wanted was to get in my pants. I just didn't care, I wanted him. 

There was just something about Sebastian Valmont. Yes he was gorgeous and rich and devastatingly charming. But I thought I had seen another side of him. A sweet side that he showed only to me. That's why I let him in, that's why I gave him my heart. It took him less than a weekend to smash it to smithereens. 

"I'm fucked up" he had said over and over like it was some sort of excuse. I wanted to scream "I know that but I don't care. I want you anyway." However I didn't I just cried and asked why then hit him when he came within reach. All I remember in that moment was thinking I would never feel this sort of pain again. How could I? I was dead wrong. That was nothing compared to this. 

What made it worse was I was all set to forgive him. After I had cried myself to sleep the previous night my friend Jane had woken me up and gave me a package he had brought over. She told me he had wanted to see me but she had sent him away. I was grateful and considered throwing his gift away but curiosity got the best of me. Needless to say when I saw it was his journal, something I knew he valued above all else I was shocked. Attached with the journal was a letter were he begged for my forgiveness and told me it would explain everything. 

Oh it explained all right. After I got over my initial disgust and horror that the only reason he was with me was to win some stupid bet, I began to see the true Sebastian. Yes he did horrible things but compared to her he was nothing. Sebastian looked like a glorified saint next to her. 

Kathryn Merteuil. The things he wrote about her chilled me to my very core. She was evil pure and simple. Cold, ruthless, manipulative, she cared for no one but herself. Everyone around her was just a toy including her step brother. I could tell by his writing that he at one time felt something for her or possibly still did. He wrote with passion when discussing her and if you read in-between the lines some of it was almost complimentary. 

However he obviously had every reason in the world to hate her and he had given me all this information on her so I assumed anything that might have existed between them had long since past. He loved me and wanted to be with me. After a long night of debating my options I decided I would give him another chance. I was going to call him but thought it would be better if I surprised him. On the cab ride over I had all these visions of us together living our happy life. When I arrived at his home the maid told me he was still in bed. I smiled thinking perfect, I would surprise him. However I was the one who got the surprise. 

At first I couldn't see who he was with. I just saw him, obviously naked moving gracefully over her. They were both moaning and they seemed to move in a perfect rhythm. She he finally moved I saw who it was. Who he was fucking that wasn't me. Then my heart truly did stop. 

When I saw her face it was strange I couldn't remember who she was then in a rush it came back to me. That face, the same pretty face that had been staring back at me last night in Sebastian's journal. In a way seeing her was so much worse then just seeing him with some random girl. Maybe that I could understand, that I could eventually forgive. But her? How could he after everything she had done to both of us how could he sleep with her? Had his whole apology been a lie? Did he mean any of it? 

These thoughts ran through my mind as she finally opened her eyes and stared back at me. I could tell at first she was trying to get her brain to focus and I could see it in her eyes when it eventually occurred to her who I was. A look came over her face that was completely unreadable. 

Finally I was able to form some words "oh my god." 

Sebastian stopped moving over her and slowly turned around. As he faced me with a shocked look I couldn't help but notice he was still wearing his glasses. I'm not sure exactly why that detail stuck in my head when I thought back to that morning but it did. It seemed to last forever before anyone said anything. Sebastian finally said "Annette what are you doing here?" 

The question bothered me more than anything else. "What am I doing here? I came to forgive you but obviously I came at a bad time." I glare over at Kathryn who is fixing me with this curious stare. "Forgive me we haven't been introduced I'm Annette. You must be Kathryn. I read all about you." 

I'll give her this she didn't seem guilty in the least that I just walked in on her. In fact it I had to guess she was probably more annoyed that I interrupted her than anything. In a voice of pure ice she said "so I've heard. Charmed I'm sure." 

As she says this I suddenly remember that it's morning and that it was likely that they just didn't fall into bed early this morning. They had spent the night together. At this new realization I find myself suddenly feeling ill. Sebastian sighs "look Annette I-" 

"My god what did you do give me your journal then run home and fuck her?" 

"Pretty much" Kathryn said a hint of a smile of her face. 

Sebastian spins to face her and they have this look between them that makes me feel even more nauseous. It's then I realize that the happy reunion I had in my head will never happen, and it probably never would. I could never compete with her and this history they have together. Sebastian once again was talking to me but I just shook my head as I felt a fresh batch of tears run down my face. "Will you just listen to me?" I hear him ask. 

"How could you do this to me!" I hear myself suddenly yell. Funny as I did it, it didn't even seem like my voice. It sounded like a stranger and yet I kept yelling. "Did you ever love me or was it all just bullshit, huh? God this was all just a game. A twisted fucked up game so you could get her, your darling Kathryn. Well I hope you two are happy together...while it lasts! It's time for my own little game. See how you two like it when your fucked with!" 

"What does that mean?" Kathryn asks. 

I turn my full attention on her "the journal Kathryn, I have it remember? When I'm done with you all of New York will know what a truly sick individual you are." 

For the first time that morning Kathryn looks genuinely scared. Her bright green eyes go large and she looks like she wants to say something but it won't come out. Good because I wasn't about to sit there and listen to it. "Annette" Sebastian says in this all to calm voice "this is not the way-" 

"Fuck you!" I yell through tears right before I turn and walk out of the room. I walk out the same way I came in and nearly stumble as I try to get to the door. How could I have been so stupid to have let this happen? I needed to get away from there as quickly as possible. Away from the man I loved and that viper. 

As I approach the door I can dimly here them talking and I here Kathryn say something about the journal. The truth was I didn't really have any plans to expose her I just needed to say something to make myself feel less weak. I wanted some of the power I had lost and threatening her seemed like the best way. 

Finally I am outside but I can barely form a cohesive thought let alone flag down a cab. I stand out side the Valmont townhouse for a moment trying to gather my thoughts. Then I hear him calling out to me. It's Sebastian and as I turn around I can see him heading my way calling out for me to stop. 

I have to admit that when I think back to that morning I'm curious about what he was going to say to me. I assume it would probably just be about how sorry he was and how he didn't mean for it to happen and if it was at all possible...could he have the journal back? God I'm positive she sent him out to talk to me. At the time I didn't really think about what he wanted I just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. 

After taking a glance back at him and seeing he was close I quickly ran into the street. Given it was New York City and the house was across from the park the street was incredible crowded. I could honestly say in that moment I didn't care if I was ran over. Christ bring it on, anything would feel better than this whole in my soul. I couldn't let him catch up to me to I dogged two cabs and a truck and flew across the street. 

At the time I remember thinking if I could just get to the park I could hide and he wouldn't find me. Then I would never have to see him again. Maybe I could go back to Kansas or someplace. Anywhere I wouldn't have to see him. After I made it across the street I take a breath and here him call out "Annette! Annette can you please just wait? We have to talk." 

No way I say to myself wiping the tears away. In a million years I wouldn't stop to talk to him. In that moment I wanted him dead. I wanted him dead and gone. 

That thought would haunt me for some time to come. Part of me truly believed that my thought in that moment had something to do with what happened. If I hadn't thought that maybe everything would have turned out different. Maybe if I hadn't ran across that street me and Sebastian could have been happy together. However I would never know. 

It all happened so incredible fast. I could still hear him screaming at me over the traffic when I started for the park. Then it happened. I no longer heard his voice but the unmistakable sound of tires squealing. If I live to be a hundred that sound will forever be etched in my memory. For the rest of my life when I hear that sound I will always think of that morning. 

I froze immediately at the sound. Turning around I saw it all in slow motion. Sebastian walking out into the street calling out to me. This look of relief washed over his face when he saw I stopped but it quickly vanished as the cab hit him at full force. It was like a movie it wasn't real. In the real world people didn't actually get hit like that but he did. The cab hit him and he crashed into the window shield before hitting the ground in a loud thump. 

I stood like a statue as I saw him laying on the ground still as could be. In that second everything around me stopped. The traffic, the people around me, all I could see was him. In that moment everything changed. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. An Accident (Kathryn)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 4: An Accident (Kathryn) 

Summary: Kathryn's POV on what happens after Sebastian gets hit by a car. 

How dare she threaten me. Didn't she know that with just a few well chosen words I could end her? Apparently not because after she made her little threat the blond nuisance went storming out of here. Normally I would have been relieved however she now posed a dangerous threat. My reputation was always something I held up in high esteem and I wasn't about to have it shitted on by the likes of her. No way. 

Sebastian didn't say anything as she left and didn't make a move to go after her. For this I should of been grateful. Grateful that he wanted to stay with me and not here but her threat was still heavily on my mind. "Sebastian you have to go after her." 

He turned to me in shock "excuse me? You want me to go after her?" 

I nodded "get back that damn journal before she shows it to anyone." 

"Kathryn she was just bluffing she's not going to show it to anyone." 

I think I knew he was right but I didn't want to take any chances. "Please just get her to give it back." 

Letting out a loud frustrated groan he hopped out of bed and grabbed his pants off the floor. "God I can't believe this" he murmured shaking his head. At the time I didn't know what he was talking about. Not even after I retraced the morning in my head a thousand or so times did I understand. 

"What's so hard to believe?" 

"Nothing" he said as he put on his shirt. His last statement was nothing compared to what he asked me next. As Sebastian started for the door he turned around and looked at me suddenly. "Do you love me?" 

As you can imagine the statement threw me somewhat. I just started at him confused before asking "what?" 

"You heard me do you love me? Yes or no?" 

"I..." At the time I knew I did love him I just couldn't say it then. That would be something I would regret for some time to come. 

He waited for a minute then shook his head sadly and ran out after Annette. I just sat there in bed thinking about what he just asked me and how I was going to respond when he got back. I too eventually got out of bed and slipped by robe back on from the previous night. I then walked out on to the balcony when I heard Sebastian calling to Annette. I remember thinking why won't the stupid little bitch just stop? Fucking drama queen. Sebastian ran across the street to her when she finally stopped. I didn't think anything of it, I wasn't worried in the slightest, only about getting that journal. 

The whole thing happened in half a second and I saw all of it. My eyes were glued to him so I too hadn't seen the cab pull out of nowhere. When it hit him I jumped a foot and then let out a scream. His body hit the window shield then hit the ground just as fast. "Sebastian!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but he couldn't hear me. He was laying on the ground as stiff as a board. 

I couldn't move my legs at first I just stared at the scene below. The cab driver got out and rushed to his side followed by two pedestrians and then the virgin herself. Finally I felt myself get shocked back to reality and I ran out of the house not bothering to get dressed first. 

As I was running out of the house I saw one of the maids give me a curious stare and I told her to call an ambulance Sebastian was hit by a car. I ran out before seeing if she did in fact call. By the time I got outside the crowed around him had doubled and I pushed my way towards him. The concrete scratched my knees as I bent down next to him and saw he was unconscience. "God" I whispered "Sebastian." 

"An ambulance is on it's way" I heard the cab driver say behind me. 

I looked up and saw Annette kneeling down next to him. She had her hand in his and it turned my stomach as did the tears that were staining her face. It was taking all my self control not to push her away from him and scream at her how this way all her fault. This was not the time, but later however was another story. She finally looked up at me and said "I-" 

"Save it" I said in hard voice before staring back at Sebastian. There's blood coming from his forehead and I can't find his pulse. All of this of course is freaking me out but I couldn't let myself lose it now. I just kept telling myself that everything would be fine, he would be fine. 

The ambulance arrived minutes later. Two young paramedics jumped out of the van and gently pulled me and Annette away. Watching as they spouted a bunch of medical jargon I couldn't being to understand the realization of what was happening began to hit me. Sebastian could die, I might never see him again. 

At this thought I looked up and saw Annette who was glaring over at me. Are eyes locked and I think it's pretty safe to say that in that moment we truly hated each other. One of the paramedics broke my train of thought when he said "he has a pulse, but it's weak. Were taking him now does one of you want to come with him?" 

"I will" Annette and I said in unison. 

The guy looked between us and said "I can only take one of you." 

In a hard voice I state "I'm his sister." 

Annette shakes her head at this and hisses "is that what you are? I'm going, you have to get dressed Kathryn." 

I look down and notice for the first time that I am still in my robe. I certainly can't go in that and I curse to myself that I should have put on clothes. Before I can respond to her she hops in the back with Sebastian and the paramedics and I watch as they drive down the street. 

Running back into the house I head to my room but am stopped by the sight of several of our servants standing in the living room with concerned faces. At the time I remember thinking how funny that was given most of them hated Sebastian and probably me as well. Jonathan the butler asks if he should call my parents and I tell him yes but I wish to god I could tell him not to, it really isn't that serious. 

As I pull out clothes from my abnormally large closet I realize my hands are shaking badly, so much in fact that I have to sit down a minute. Collapsing on my bed I hold my head in my hands and think about what has happened in the last twelve hours. Sebastian and that stupid journal, Sebastian and I have sex, falling asleep in his arms, having Annette walk in on us, her threats, and then watching Sebastian get hit by a car. It all seemed so unreal both the good parts and the bad parts. 

I get back up to get dressed and my hand accidentally knocks over a small box resting besides my bed. The contents are scattered on the floor and I'm just going to ignore them when I notice a picture among them. Slowly I pick it up and I study it. It's of me and Sebastian at this party our parents had a few months ago. He looks gorgeous dressed in a tux sitting at a table smirking at me as I get up. In the picture as I am getting up I turn around and smirk back at him. I try to remember what we were smiling about, probably at some nasty comment one of us made. I kept the picture not because I loved how we looked in it but instead I liked how the picture showed us. It was the perfect reflection of out relationship. 

I smile at the picture but my smile quickly falls away when I recall what Sebastian asked me about before he went to chase after Annette. "Do you love me?" As I stare at the photo I know I do, I always have. God why didn't I just tell him that? Maybe if I had he wouldn't have chased after her or maybe he would have because I asked him to. 

Shaking the thought away I quickly get dressed and then have our driver take me to the hospital. The whole way there I try not to cry. I can't have myself break down, not now. I have no trouble finding him at the ER and as expected Annette is there. As she spots me her sad expression goes hard and she tells me "they need your consent for surgery." 

I don't say anything back I just find the doctor who tells me Sebastian is in critical condition and his chances aren't good. After he says this I can barely concentrate of the rest of what he says. Something about damage to his head and an operation. I nod dully and an older nurse hands me some forms to sign. Once again my hands are shaking so bad I can't write. Fixing me with a concerned glance she asks "do you need a minute dear?" 

I can hear the pity in her voice and it makes my stomach churn. I hold my head up and say "no I'm fine." I quickly sign my name and then glance back at Annette. I can't deal with her now, I need air. Taking long strides back down the corridor I go back the way I came until I get outside. I pull out a cigarette and try to light it but it won't work. Finally I chuck it onto the ground and curse "fuck!!" 

The tears come moments later. At first it's only one but then they start coming so fast I can't stop them. I'm thankful no one in around to see this as I collapse on the ground and start to sob. I wanted to assure myself that he would be fine, he always was but I couldn't. I can't explain the feeling I had in that moment. I could only say that I knew then, I knew he wouldn't be fine and neither would I. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Heartache (Annette)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 5: Heartache (Annette) 

Summary: Annette's POV on what happened as she and Kathryn await Sebastian's fate. 

I had never been this scared in my whole life. As I sat huddled in the hospital waiting chair all these images floated through my head from this morning. God I was so happy when I got up this morning because I was going to be with him the man I love. But then somehow everything went to shit and it felt like it would never be right again. 

I kept replaying the accident over in my head. All I could see was Sebastian's face right before the cab hit him. He had this look of peace but then is vanished as quickly as it appeared. That look might never come across his face again or any look for that matter and it was all my fault. If I had just stopped to talk to him, if I hadn't run across that street he wouldn't have chased after me and he might not be in that hospital bed fighting for his life. 

However I know I am not totally to blame for the accident. I am very well aware of the large part Kathryn played in it. Although I don't have proof I know she sent him out to get me, to get that stupid journal. All she cared about was her precious reputation. She didn't give a damn about Sebastian. 

I wanted to kill her that morning when she was acting all concerned about him and then wanted to ride with him in the ambulance. No way she didn't know Sebastian. She might have fucked him but she didn't understand him or love him, he was just another toy to her. Now she was upset because the toy might be broken and then she would have to replace it. I'm sure that would be quite the hassle to princess Kathryn. 

I have always hated hospitals ever since my mother died in one. When I was fifteen she died of cancer leaving my father to raise me. Since then I have done my best to avoid them, however I had to be her for him. It was true that I was mad at Sebastian and if I think about it I probably still was but in no way did I want any harm to come to him. As I sit there staring up at the beige bulletin board in front of me I can't help but think of my thoughts right before he was hit. I wanted him dead, I wanted him dead for hurting me and look I might just get my wish. 

After I arrived at the hospital the doctor had told me that his chances weren't good. He had severe damage to his kindneys and head trauma. I just remember shaking my head at everything he said trying not to cry. What finally woke me from my thoughts was when he said "where going to need consent from a family member to perform surgery." 

I recalled that his parents were out of town leaving the only close family member to be Kathryn. At the time I had visions of her calling and saying she didn't feel like coming to the hospital but I knew that wouldn't happen. Not even Kathryn was that cruel. The thing was I didn't want to let myself believe was that Kathryn might actually care about Sebastian. Maybe because then I would realize that there really was a connection between them that went beyond sex. Something we never had, something I couldn't begin to understand. 

Kathryn did arrive though like I thought she would. Twenty minutes after we arrived I looked down the hall when I heard the sound of heels walking down the hospital corridor. When I first saw her I didn't recognize her. Maybe it was because her hair was down and she wasn't just dressed in a robe or a sheet. The funny thing was the moment I saw her I realized what Sebastian saw in her. The night before when I was reading his journal over and over again I kept wondering what in god's name could draw him to her. I mean I understood the sex aspect but still it seemed like there was more to it. One look at Kathryn and I could see it. I could see how she was able to fool so many people into believing whatever she wanted. 

I wasn't just that she was beautiful which granted she was. In fact I had never felt more disgusting then when I saw her walking down towards the ER dressed in this simple but elegant black dress then came an inch below the knee. She wore black matching heels and perfect make up. I remember thinking _this is how she dresses to visit her brother in the hospital?_ Then it occurred to me that this isn't dressed up for Kathryn, this is probably her casual clothing. 

However like I said it wasn't just the way she looked but the way she carried herself. Kathryn had this confident stride that I never saw on anyone over the age of thirty or forty. At our age girls are suppose to be awkward and unsure, but not her. Her head was held high and she waked with these confident self assured strides that threw me. 

As she approached me I sat up and ran a hand through my hair trying to look more presentable for some reason. She barley stopped walking she just gave me this look that said well? I didn't know what to say so I just told her "they need your consent for surgery." 

This look flashed over her face that I couldn't read. I was curious if she was scared or if she just didn't like hospitals. I wasn't about to ask. Kathryn just gave me this nod and walked up to the doctor and offered her hand. I was curious how she knew what doctor to go to. As they talked I was too far away to hear but I saw an older nurse come and hand Kathryn a clipboard of sheets. 

As I remember back to that all I can recall is this look on Kathryn's face. At the time I thought she was going to faint because she had this far away look on her face and her hands were shaking. Yes the girl with no soul actually looked scared in fact it appeared as though she could barley write. Finally she scribbled something down, handed it to the doctor and then left the same way she came not bothering to look at me once. 

Could it be I wondered, could she actually be upset over this? I just kept thinking about Sebastian's journal and all the things he wrote about her in it and I seriously doubted it. Kathryn was probably just going out for a cigarette. After she left the doctor told me that Mr. Valmont's sister had given permission and that it would take a couple of hours or so. 

I decided I couldn't just sit there in that waiting room I needed to walk. I started walking around the floor but then seeing all the sick patients was starting to get to me and all I kept thinking about was him. Finally I ended up in the cafeteria and decided to get some coffee. I took a seat in the large empty cafeteria and tried to think about anything besides why I was there. 

Ten minutes later my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a male voice asking "are you all right?" 

I looked up and came face to face with one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He looked a little older than me but he was still very young. He was dressed in a a white coat that said resident on it. Looking up at him I tried to smile and say "yeah I'm fine." 

The young doctor sat down next to me "yeah you look it. Is someone you love in here?" 

I played the question over in my head; someone I love. Did I love Sebastian? That was the thing that kept bothering me did I love him, had I ever loved him? I couldn't be sure I just knew I had this fear inside me that I would never get to find out. I turned to him and said "my...friend is in surgery. He was hit by a car and there not sure if he's going to make it." 

"Oh I'm sorry. You probably don't want to be bugged right now." 

"No its ok, I like the company. Your a doctor here?" 

"Resident, I'm still in med. school" he said taking a drink from his coffee. "How about you?" 

I blushed slightly "I'm still in high school." 

"Really I wouldn't have guessed. Did you grow up in the city?" 

"No I'm from Kansas. I just moved here a month ago." 

He nodded "really? Wow that must be a change. Have you known this friend long?" 

At the mention of Sebastian my smile fell "umm no not long. I guess you could say he was my first...friend here." 

"Oh" the way he said it I got the feeling he knew what I meant. All of a sudden the silence between us was broken when a buzzard went off. "That's me I'm being paged. It was nice to meet you..." 

"Annette Hardgrove." 

"Well it was nice to meet you Annette I'm Brad Campbell. I hope you friend is all right. If you need anything feel free to have me paged." 

I couldn't help but smile at that "thanks maybe I will." 

I wished he had stayed longer because now I knew I would have to go back. I was terrified what would happen when I got there so I took the long way back. When I entered the ER Kathryn was sitting in the chair across from the one I had been occupying. We glared at one another as I sat down. If it had been anyone else I would of asked if there was any news but seeing as it was her I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. 

It seemed like we waited for hours before there was any news. The whole time Kathryn and I avoided one another like the plague. Then finally it happened the doctor came out. I can tell you now I knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth. I had seen that look before on my fathers face right before he told me about my mother. I think Kathryn knew to because she stood up and whispered "oh god." 

The doctor had that nervous, pitiful look on his face as he said "I'm sorry but he didn't make it. We did everything we could..." 

"But I thought there was a chance" I said as the tears began to come down my face. 

The doctor just said "there was nothing I could do. His damages were just to severe once again I'm sorry." 

As the doctor turned to leave I began to cry and then looked over at Kathryn. All the color had been drained out of her face as she slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. I would have thought this was all a show only she didn't seem to notice I was in the room. 

The thing that bugged me was she wasn't crying. How dare she I thought? How dare she show no remorse after what she did. I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to make her feel like I did. At the time I don't think I understood she already did. With venom I didn't even know I had I said "are you happy now?" 

When she didn't even look up at me or acknowledge I was speaking I screamed "look at me dammit! Are you happy now that you finally won? You won Kathryn Sebastian died and you came out on top. This is all your fault. You now have his blood on your hands I hope your happy now because I going to make-" 

"Shut up!" She finally screamed as she looked up at me in tears. It shocked me when I realized that she was indeed crying and it had nothing to do with what I said. I knew deep down she was upset I just couldn't admit it to myself. Kathryn started to sob loudly as she stood up uneasily. As she attempted to wipe the tears away she said in a quiet voice "just shut up." 

I placed a hand on her arm but she immediately throw it off. "Don't touch me!" She yelled though tears "stay the hell away from me." 

Before I could respond Kathryn all but ran down the hall the same way she came in. The tears were still coming as I watched her leave and thought about what to do next. I felt in some ways like my life was over with. What was I to do now? How would I ever get over this? 

Although this seemed very much like the end it was far from it. In many ways this was just the start of what was to come. My dealing with Kathryn and even Sebastian were far from over. There was so much more to the story. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Questions Unanswered (Sebastian)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 6: Questions Unanswered (Sebastian) 

Summary: Sebastian's POV of what really happened to him after the accident. 

Ok relax I didn't actually die. Well actually I guess I did, according to my death certificate. However let's just say rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I am very much alive. 

I'm not really sure when I decided to fake my death. I recall getting hit by the car while chasing Annette and then waking up in a hospital room. I laid there for a while trying to sort things out in my head. I realized I was in the hospital and that I was very sore. Then Dr. Hayworth was the first to come in. I think if anyone else had seen me first I might not have done what I did. 

As the doctor was babbling on about what a miracle this was and how I was very lucky blah, blah, blah, a plan was forming in my head. When I asked him if anyone was here he told me my sister and my friend were outside waiting for me. I began to recall what happened leading up to my accident. I remembered fucking Kathryn and then Annette walking it on us. I would have just let her leave, I was all prepared to do it but then Kathryn was going on and on about that stupid journal and how important it was that I get it back. 

Then I recalled what I asked her. Do you love me? And the look on her face afterwards. If it had been anyone but me waiting for an answer I would have laughed. To say I threw her would be an understatement. Why had I asked her? I guess you could say I wanted to know if it was worth it. Was it worth throwing away Annette for her? I thought it was but maybe I was wrong. The look of confusion vanished off her face and was replaced by uncertainty. Kathryn looked like she was about to say something but then thought against it. The thing was I didn't think I could bare it to here her say no or she didn't know so I left without an answer. 

Laying in my bed I thought about what to do next. In a way I could see in my head what would happen. Annette and I would be civil to one another avoiding what I did to her. She wouldn't say anything till she knew I was better then she would demand the explanation I couldn't give her. Kathryn would play it cool showing no emotion either way. If I tired to start things up again she would put me off citing it was a one time thing and it would ruin her reputation if it got out she was screwing her step brother. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go back to all the head games with her not after what we experienced that night. So I decided to play a little game of my own. 

When Dr. Hayworth asked if I wanted to see some visitors I asked him if he had told them that I survived yet. He said no, no one knew since it wasn't suppose to happen. This was of course perfect. The truth was it was surprising simple to fake my death, the first part being most difficult. I had to convince the good doctor to go along with my plan. Of course at first he was extremely reluctant citing all these ethical issues. When I brought up the subject of money however he began to reconsider. I had remembered seeing Dr. Hayworth's name in the papers about some experimental treatment he was working on. This of course needed money and I offered to pay in full if he would if fact help me with my plan. Money can buy you just about anyone. 

However the doctor wasn't the only partner I would need. I had a large trust fund but if I was dead I very well couldn't take the money out without anyone knowing. This is were Blain came into the picture. That had been a fun phone call, namely because at first he didn't really think it was me until I told him about that time I walked in on him and my dear step sister going at it. This got his attention but it took me forever to get him to agree to go along with my little scheme. 

Unlike the doctor Blain wasn't really someone who gave a damn about ethics. It was Kathryn he was worried about. I swear if I didn't know he was gay I would think he had a thing for her. I needed Blain to help me not only get out of town but help me get my funds into a Swiss bank account. After promising him that one day I would in fact come clean to Kathryn and after giving him a sizable reward he had agreed. The doctor had helped me get out of the hospital and Blain had helped me leave the country. 

So where did I go while my loved ones mourned me? Well everywhere actually. I was in France for awhile, then Italy, Greece, Bahamas, I even visited Japan for awhile. The whole time I was away I desperately tried to forget about what I was leaving behind. I fucked countless women but none of them measured up to her, even the one's I tried to get to know a little. Time and again I found my thoughts drifting back to her and wondering what she was doing. 

On occasion I would call Blain for reports. He was always hesitant on details at first I think because he felt like he was screwing over Kathryn in some way. However he would always cave in and tell me what she was doing and the guys who she was seeing. Funny I never saw her with any of them but I found I was jealous of them none the less. Still I kept up my resolve to stay away from the city and her. 

I was staying in Paris when I decided it was time to return. I was reading through the New York Times when I came across her picture in the society section. There was a picture of her wrapped around the arm of some big shot asshole. She looked gorgeous as usual as she smiled up at him. I don't know what made me do it jealousy perhaps, anger, love, hate who knows? But as soon as I saw that picture I realized I had to go back. 

I decided instead of calling Blain I would just show up. It was his own fault really he left the door unlocked. I waited in his room until he came in "hey Blain." 

"Aahhhhh!" He screamed like a ten year old girl as he walked in. 

I laughed "get a grip." 

"Jesus fucking Christ Valmont you scared the shit out of me. What the hell are you doing here?" 

I sighed "I've decided it was time I return home. There's some unfinished business I have to attend to." 

"Unfinished business? Oh you mean like this?" He asked as he held up the photo of Kathryn in the newspaper. When I didn't say anything he said "yeah I thought you might of seen that." 

"Who is he?" 

"Adien Levy, Alan Levy's son. He attends Harvard and is poised to take over all Daddy's companies. Guess what Kathryn sees in him?" 

"He's a little old for her isn't he? Kathryn's still in high school." 

Blain shrugged "not really. She's graduating next week." 

I rolled my eyes. Adien sounded just like her type, rich, handsome, well bread and probably lousy in bed. As I thought about it I realized I was wrinkling the page in my hand. Blain looked up at me with raised eyebrows . "What?" I barked. 

"So what exactly are you planning to do? Just show back up at the house and say hey guess what I was just kidding? I mean come on when she finds out about this she's going to..." 

"Kill me" I finished for him. "Yeah I'm aware. Look I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I know I want to see her. It's Saturday she's not at school. Do you know where she is?" 

"Oh yeah because I have a homing device on her at all times." I glare at him showing him how serious I am and he rolls his eyes. "I think she was going to this benefit at the park." 

"Great were going" I say as I head to the door. 

"Ok have...wait what? Why am I going?" 

I don't answer him as I leave and hail down a taxi. We ride to the park, the whole time Blain bitching about things he had to do. "Your junkie friends can wait" I tell him. 

"Excuse me there clients. Not all of us have trust funds big enough to fake our own death." 

At this the driver turns around and gives us a curious stare. I wave my hand at him "mind your own business and just drive." 

We arrive at the park and it doesn't take long to see were everyone is gathered. There's a stage set up and this man is discussing something about more funding for schools or some nonsense. Blain and I have no problem hiding out of sight a good fifty feat back from the crowed. 

Right behind the guy who is speaking is my dear step mother. She looks the same except for her face looks a little tighter. "Oh look Tif got another face lift. Good to know my father's money is being put to good use." 

"I think she got her calves done to" Blain said studying her. 

As I study the crowed my gaze rests on a familiar blond. Annette looks exactly like I remembered her, looking lovely in a simple white dress. She watches the man talk and then grabs the hand on the guy next to her. I wince and then shake my head. "Well it looks like someone moved on" I comment dryly. 

"Who?" Blain realizes who I am talking about. "Oh your little virgin friend. Yeah she started dating that guy a month after your death. That's Dr. Brad." 

I look over at him "is that his first name or last?" 

"Not really sure but don't they make the perfect Ken and Barbie?" 

Sighing I say "I suppose so just as long as she's..." I trail off when I notice the girl I came here for. Standing on the opposite side of Annette is Kathryn dressed in black. She wear's a short but tasteful black dress, a black sun hat, and matching large Jackie O sunglasses. Unlike Annette she isn't smiling in fact she looks bored out of her fucking mind. 

I vaguely here Blain say "there she is." I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. I watch her the whole time until the man of stage stops speaking and everyone begins to mingle. As I look around I notice her boyfriend isn't around. 

"Where is he?" I ask not bothering to use his name. 

Blain knows who I mean though and says "he's out of town. He'll be back in time for graduation." 

I smile realizing this gives me the opportunity I need. "Good. Blain you wouldn't happen to have my car keys would you?" 

He looks at me like I'm crazy "why are you going for a drive? Because that would be a great way not to be noticed." 

"No I just need the key. Do you have it?" 

"Yeah right here" he pulled out his key ring and found it. 

"This is the only one right?" 

He smirked "yes and it was quite the annoyance to everyone when they couldn't find it. Your father kept going on about what a waste it was." 

"Figures" I say as I walk away. 

"Where are you going?" He calls out to me. 

"I have some things to take care of" I yell over my shoulder as I go to find a cab. 

The thing I had to take care of was namely breaking into my house. Since I very well couldn't just walk right in I had to find another way around it. I wait for the servants to clear out and then take one of the back entrances that we use when we get shipments in. It's surprising how easy it is to get in unnoticed, makes me wonder how it is we were never robbed. 

No one is home besides the staff who all seem to be either working in the kitchen or upstairs. I take the opportunity to sneak around the house. It all pretty much looks the same except for some new paintings I see Tiffani probably purchased. I go to my old room and am shocked when I noticed everything is exactly the same, nothing out of order form when I left it. Oh the bed was made but that was about it. 

I walk around examining things and realized someone must have dusted recently. Looking around I remember there's something I need. I go to the closet and find a book I have of photographs I have taken. There was one I was looking for in particular. I found it easily enough and took it out. The photo was of me and was taken my Kathryn. I was sitting on my bed reading when she had come in and began playing with the camera. She took the picture and for whatever reason I always kept it. I don't think I ever showed it to her before. 

Folding it up I leave my room as it was and head across the hall to Kathryn's room. Like mine it is exactly the same as I remembered. I should probably feel bad about looking though her stuff but oddly I don't. I look in some of her drawers noticing condoms hiding underneath some books. Her stash hidden in the compartment next to her bed. It was good to see something's never change. Going into her closet I touch her clothes and can smell the faint smell of perfume that she always uses. 

I'm not sure how long I'm there for but it must have been awhile because Kathryn walks in the door soon afterwards. I am still hiding in her large closet as I look out and watch her as she walks in. She gracefully pulls off her hat and throws it on the bed and sighs. She's beautiful but I can tell she's tired. I watch her as she leans over and opens the drawer that contains her coke. She's about to dump some out onto her mirror when the phone rings. Sighing she reaches over and picks it up "hello." 

"Oh hi Adien" she says with not even a trace of a smile. "I'm fine...yeah it was nice. Your father made a good speech." As he says something I can't here I watch as she plays with a strand of her dark hair. She seems to be contemplating weather she can snort a bump while talking to him. I'm wonder if Adien knows about her little extra curricular activities, I doubt it. 

"I miss you too...when are you coming back? Oh good...yeah we can...that's nice of you." Finally she says in a dull icy voice "yeah I love you too. Bye." 

I know I should be happy that she sounds unhappy with this guy but I'm not. She sound so sad that I feel sorry for her. I consider not going along with my plan and just going to her and telling her I'm alive. For whatever reason I decided against it and get distracted when she started to take off her clothes. 

Slowly she slips off her dress revealing matching bra and panties. I'm a little disappointed when she doesn't take them off but walks into the bathroom instead. A minute later I here the water run and I realize this is my chance. After a couple minutes were I make sure she's not coming back I leave the closet and pull out the picture I took from my room. I grab a pen and write on the back 'you never gave me an answer'. Setting it down on her bed I then remove the car key from my pocket and place it next to it. 

Ok so I know I should leave at this point but I find I can't I want to see her reaction so I wait until I here the water turn off and then watch as she walks back in dressed in a silk robe. At first she doesn't notice it but then she turns around to grab something and stops suddenly. I watch as she reaches for the picture she studies it confused and this look flashes over her face that I can't describe. Kathryn then turns it over and her hand goes to her mouth. In a second she drops it back on the bed and begins to look around the room for someone. For an instant I worry she might find me but of course she doesn't. 

It takes me a minute to realize she's shaking and this look of confusion and fear is on her face as she picks up the key. I know she knows what it's to. I've tormented her with it too many times. Slowly she crawls onto the bed and picks the photograph back up. For awhile she just stares at it in silence and I don't see the tears at first. One tear comes out of her right eye followed by several more until she is sobbing. 

I am of course shocked by this. In all the time I have known her I had never seen her cry the closest I came to it was that night I told her about the journal, the night we slept together. Kathryn soon collapses onto the bed crying loudly. However I can still here her when she whispers "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." It's in that moment I got the answer to the question I asked that morning. She did love me. 

I want to go to her and tell her what I've done but I'm too much of a coward. She'll hate me and I know it so instead I just listen to her as she cries herself to sleep. When I know she is out I quietly sneak out the same way I came. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	7. Threats (Annette)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 7: Threats (Annette) 

Summary: Annette's POV on her life after Sebastian's death and Kathryn's latest threat. 

"Bye Brad I'll call you tonight" I said with a smile as his BMW pulled out of my driveway. Once he was gone I headed into my house. Daddy was still at school so I had the whole place to myself. Actually I had met Brad here earlier and we had fooled around a little. So far we hadn't had sex, although I knew Brad wanted to. However I just couldn't do that again especially after what happened with Sebastian. 

It had been almost ten months since his death and in many ways I was still dealing with it. Everything that had happened that morning still seemed like a dream in many ways. Finding Sebastian and Kathryn together in bed and then the whole accident. It took awhile for it to really feel as if Sebastian was truly gone. It sounded strange but sometimes I expected him to just show up like everything was normal. However over time I have realized that will never happen. Sebastian will never come back to me. 

Don't get me wrong though it isn't like my life has completely fallen apart. On the contrary, it is going quiet well. About a month after Sebastian's death I once again ran into Brad when I went to visit a sick faculty member in the hospital. We got to talking and I eventually agreed to have dinner with him even though I was still getting over Sebastian and the difference in our ages. So we went out and had the best time. Brad was a wonderful, sweet guy who couldn't be more different from Sebastian. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but I definitely had more in common with him than I ever did with Sebastian. Brad was such a different guy than Sebastian what with his morals and strong belief in the lord. Also my father adored him, I knew he was exactly the type of guy daddy wanted me to marry. Yes everything in my life was going great. 

Even school which I was so fearful of was turning out great. I became a member of the student senate, joined the debate team and was co-editor of the school paper. In the past year I had made many new friends and everything was great. Except of course for Kathryn. 

The one continual thorn in my side was Kathryn Mertuil. After reading Sebastian's journal I knew she had all sorts of power in influence at the school but really I had no idea. Everyone, including my own father adored her and bought every lie that come out of her mouth. She had the whole student body wrapped around her finger and it was nauseating. This was of course a bad thing for me because I was constantly waiting for the day when she used it against me. 

It started at Sebastian's funeral. I hadn't seen her since that day in the ER when she ran out crying. I stood amongst the crowed at his funeral and looked across the casket to see Kathryn and her parents sitting on the other side. Kathryn was dressed in this gorgeous and my guess insanely expensive dress and dark sunglasses. She was glaring over at me with this look that I will never forget. Her face was utter and complete ice. I knew she blamed me for Sebastian's death almost as much as I blamed her. I knew she sent Sebastian after me to get that journal and I also know that the accident might have been prevented if I had stopped but still I blamed her for what happened that morning. 

Neither of us ever told anyone what really happened that morning. At least I didn't and I assumed she hadn't also I mean it would only make her look bad. As I watched her that cold afternoon I wondered if she really loved Sebastian and if she truly missed him. I mean I realized that morning when she started crying that she indeed did have some sort of feelings for him but was it love? I doubted it. 

After all the mourners left the two of us were left there staring daggers at one another. Finally she spoke in that icy tone of hers "How dare you come here after what you did." 

My eyes went open and the tears stopped coming. "After what I did? This Kathryn is all your fault and we both know it. If you hadn't sent him out after me-" 

"If you hadn't run away like a coward and faced the fact that he didn't want you none of this would of ever happened" Kathryn said as she walked towards me. 

I gaped at her in shock and in a quieter voice said "he did love me Kathryn." 

A small cruel smile appeared "did he? Huh, could of fooled me when he was begging to fuck me." 

That little comment had been too much and I had slapped her. I could tell that it shocked her to say the least. She touched her check and hissed at me with absolute venom "no one hit's me." 

"I just did" I said confidently. 

I was genuinely shocked when that smile came back on her face. "Do you have any idea what you just did? I going to ruin you, you stupid little bitch. Not today or tomorrow but soon when your never expecting it I'm going to get you back for what you took away from me." 

Before I could respond she walked away to her car and I stood there speechless. As I recall the memory I can't help but feel a chill rise up in my spine. I know Kathryn was more than capable of destroying me if she wanted but so far she hadn't done anything. As far as I could tell she had gone on with her life as before and was even dating some rich guy. I began to believe that her threat was just another empty promise. 

However ten minutes later I learned other wise. I was getting a snack in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it and was shocked to find Kathryn on the other side wearing her usual cold expression. "What do you want Kathryn?" 

"We have to have a little talk" she said as she pushed past me into the house. "So this is were Barbie lives? Christ how Brady bunch." 

I rolled my eyes "I didn't invite you in. What do you want?" 

Kathryn chucked a picture in my direction and I quickly grabbed it. "I know what you doing and I'm here to tell you it ends now." 

"What-" I glance down at the picture and see that it's of Sebastian. That momentary pang of hurt rushes through me when I see him once again. I shake it away as I try to figure out what this has to do with me. "What is this? What am I doing?" 

She shook her head at me like I was an idiot. "You know damn well what. Leaving this picture for me with these" Kathryn took a a set of keys and waved them in my face. I immediately recognized them as Sebastian's. 

"Kathryn are you high? I did no such thing and I certainly didn't leave you his keys." 

I could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't believe me. Kathryn slowly began to advance on me and spoke in a menacing voice. "I know what your trying to do and it won't work." 

"Oh and what's that?" I asked as I took a step back. 

"Your trying to make me go crazy well guess what it won't work" 

"Oh right Kathryn because my life is so empty I have to find ways to hurt you" I turn the picture over and read the sentence on the back "you never gave me an answer". As I read it out loud Kathryn quickly grabbed it back. I looked up at her curious "an answer to what?" 

"You know" she told me quietly. 

I sighed "no I don't. What didn't you answer?" 

Kathryn studied me for a minute before answering "that morning he wanted to know if I loved him." 

This was far from what I thought it meant. Even though I long ago got over Sebastian the idea that he was in love with Kathryn the whole time he was with me was heartbreaking. I knew she was saying this to me partly because she wanted answers and partly because she wanted to hurt me. Well I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. Glaring coldly I replied "and you never gave him an answer I'm betting, right? Typical Kathryn you were more concerned with that precious reputation of yours than about any feelings he might have felt for you." 

The hit was unexpected though I don't know why. She hit me just as hard if not harder than I did to her that evening in the cemetery. I tried to recover the best I could but it hurt like hell. Kathryn had a look of absolute fury of her pretty face. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me or Sebastian and you never did." 

I scoff "oh I think I had a pretty good idea." 

Kathryn took a step back and examined me before saying in a calm voice "your over with princess." 

"Excuse me, what does that mean?" 

"Do you recall the promise I made to you at the funeral? Well it's time I make good on it. Tomorrow morning your finished at Manchester. You can kiss your reputation, your new little friends and your doctor boyfriend good-bye. When I'm done with you no one will want to have anything to do with you. Oh and your father's career is history as well." 

As she wanted her threat indeed frightened me. Glancing at her cautiously I ask "what are you going to do Kathryn?" 

She smiles that fake smile "you'll see. See you later Annette." 

I watch her leave and collapse on the couch thinking of all the terrible things Kathryn could do to me. I had to do something I couldn't let her ruin me and my father. All of a sudden I remember something, something I'm sure Kathryn had forgotten about in all her rage. I run into my room and go under my bed and pull our Sebastian's journal. 

Inside of this small leather bound book contains all of Kathryn secrets. It was all the ammunition I needed to destroy her. Checking my watch I realize the yearbook office is still open and I race to my car and drive to school. As I thought the office is still indeed open and the other editor Marie is working away. As I greet her she tells me it's almost done. I smile at her and say "well there will be one more addition." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	8. A Downfall (Kathryn)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 8: A Downfall (Kathryn) 

Summary: Kathryn's POV of Annette's revenge and the repercussions. 

I was out for blood pure and simple. But not just anyone's blood. No I wanted hers, that faux virgin's. After everything she had done to me and to him I was going to make her pay. However as I rode to school that morning I had no idea how that day would truly end. In a million years I never would of guessed. 

My plan was simple but brutal. I would use my reputation to destroy hers. I would take away from her everything she loved just like she had to me. When I was done all her friends, her pussy whipped boyfriend, and even her father would turn against her. She would be completely alone. At least that was the plan. 

Sebastian had died exactly nine months ago that day. I wonder if Annette realized it, I doubt it. She started dating doctor Brad less than a mouth after the accident. Of course no one found it strange because no one knew her and Sebastian were seeing each other in the first place. They had technically only known each other for a few weeks but that was plenty of time for her to ruin his life. Annette had kept her mouth shut about how close they had actually gotten and just told everyone they were good friends. I was curious as to how many people really bought that. Sebastian was only friends with a girl long enough to get in her pants. Well except me. 

What happened to me after Sebastian's death you might wonder? Well to the outside world my life went on as it should of. I was now dating Adien Levy who in the next few years would be one of the richest men in New York. Mother of course set that relationship up and I was forced to play the part of the good girlfriend every minute, it was nauseating. 

Yes to everyone around me it appeared as if my life was going perfectly, but the truth was I was dying inside. My life felt empty and shallow with nothing to fill it except cocaine and the occasional random fuck. What can I say I missed him like crazy. He was all I ever thought and dreamt about. I often imagined what would of happened had Annette not walked in on us. If our parents had not married or had gotten a divorce. I imagine him on my arm at all the stupid boring parties and him in my bed instead of the piece of wood that resides there now. The first couple of weeks after the accident I would wake up and for an instant I would think he was there, just like he had been that morning when I turned around and saw him. However I was always alone. 

Then the other night after I took a shower I came into my bedroom to find that photo I had taken of him a while ago with the message on the back. No one knew about what he asked me that morning. I never told anyone not even Blain so who could have done it? For an instant my mind played with the idea that it was a spirit or even the possibility that Sebastian was still alive but I knew that was impossible. The only person who could have done it was Annette. 

After I had woken up sometime in the middle of the night it occurred to me that maybe she could of been waiting in the living room. Maybe she had overheard and that was why she was running away that morning. It was the only sane explanation. She was doing this to me, she was trying to drive my nuts. The next day I went over to her house and threatened her. I made it clear that I was done playing nice and that her life as she knew it was over. Looking back it occurs to me that might not have been the best tactic. 

As the limo pulled up to the school I sighed and got out. All I had to do was get through homeroom and then my reign of terror on Annette would start. I headed to class getting the usual smiles and waves from a bunch of losers who's name I barely recall. Oh I played my part as Mary sunshine and everyone bought it of course, every last one of them. It was a luxury I often took for granted but I wouldn't for long. 

Taking my seat in homeroom everything went along as it normally did. Then it happened just as announcements were finishing up. Jennifer Ryan the biggest gossip in the school came in giggling. She was carrying a stack of books with her that I realized were year books. I sighed thinking about how much I dreaded yearbook season. The downside of being popular was everyone wanted me to sign there book and of course I had to because I was 'so nice', Christ. 

Jennifer began handing the books out and as she did I got the impression that she was staring at me. I glared coldly back at her wondering what she found so god damn amusing. When she finally got to me she stopped and smirked "Kathryn would you sign my yearbook?" 

I gave her a phony smile taking her book "sure." 

As I started to turn to the back she said "oh no, page 44." 

I looked up at her curiously but did as she asked wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Turning the page I immediately saw what had put that smile on Jennifer's face. On both pages 44 and 45 was a full page spread of pictures and notes on me. They were not about the various awards I had won or my scholastic accomplishments. No on those two pages was details of everything I had kept hidden from everyone except him. All my bad habits and extra curricular activities were now on display for the whole student body to read. My head was spinning so bad that I couldn't read what he wrote but I did see the pictures. Yes there were pictures also. One of me in a teddy (which for the life on me I don't remember him taking), another of me with a straw up my nose as I snorted a line off a glass mirror and one of me sleeping with Casey Beckett in bed beside me. 

"My Kathryn I had no idea you and Sebastian were so close. Did you really do that with the guidance counselor?" 

My whole being was shaking as I looked up into Jennifer's smiling face. Some how I managed to stand out of my seat. I threw her book back at her and turned around. All around me people were whispering and gaping like I was some sort of strange exhibit at a zoo. What a bunch of fucking hypocrites! They had all done what I had at some point but since I was a Mertueil it was shameful, well fuck them. 

"Hey Kathryn how much do you charge?" Yelled out one of the jocks who I think I might have fucked in the tenth grade. A chorus of snickers followed. 

I could feel the tears swell up but I refused to give into them. No way was I going to cry in front of these losers. Holding my head up I quickly left the classroom and headed straight for the bathroom. Luckily it was empty so no one heard when I collapsed into the nearest stall and started to get sick. In that moment I realized my life as I knew it was over. Nothing would ever be the same after that and I knew exactly who was to blame. 

She did it to me that stupid little hick virgin, she ruined my life. I knew for a fact Annette was part of the yearbook staff so she would have no problem publishing Sebastian's journal. _Sebastian_ he had written those things about me. I couldn't think about that now. The only thing I could think about was finding that bitch and beating the shit out of her. 

After cleaning myself up I stormed out of the bath room and down the hallway to the year book room. Along the way one of the jocks stopped me and made a rude comment. I promptly kneed him in the balls and didn't even turn back as he fell to the ground. I got to the office and opened the door to find three others losers and Annette standing over a table smiling to themselves. Annette looked up as I walked in and grinned at me. "Kathryn is there something I could-" 

Before she could get the rest out I punched her hard in the face. It hurt like hell but I really didn't care. I could tell her little buddies were almost as shocked as she was. She put a hand to her bloody nose as she stood "are you crazy?" 

I glared at her then looked over at her friends. In an icy controlled voice I ordered "fuck off." They looked at each other in shock but quickly scurried out of there as if there lives depended on it. Turning back to Annette I hissed "you stupid cunt. Do you have any idea what you just did?" 

"Yeah I destroyed the almighty ice queen. Your an evil bitch and now everyone knows it. Face it Kathryn your finished and there's nothing you can do about it." 

Wanting to keep some of my dignity I smirk "we'll see about that." 

I turn and head for the door when she calls out "this is karma Kathryn." 

"Excuse me?" I ask turning around. 

She slowly approaches me "this is karma for what you did to Sebastian." 

"What I did? Your the one who caused him to get hit by that car." 

"He was out there because of you" she held up the journal "because of this." 

I glared at it "and you think this is what he wanted? To see me destroyed?" 

Annette shrugged "who knows? I mean after all why else would he give me the journal?" 

Looking into her smug face I think about how I truly hate her. "Annette even if I am partly responsible, so are you." 

She looked to the ground "maybe." 

"No try likely. If this is my karmic reward for what I did imagine what yours will be." 

I smirk when she looks up at me with this look of fear on her pretty face "what does that mean?" 

I don't give her an answer I just smile slightly and head out of the room. I can't finish the rest of the day not with everyone whispering behind my back about what an awful person I am. I head outside and call the driver to come pick me up. As I wait I sit outside smoking a cigarette not giving a damn if anyone see's me. 

When he finally arrives I get into the back seat with the yearbook resting on my lap. I refuse to read it now...later, I'll do it later. 

Half an hour later we get home and I thank god my mother isn't home so I don't have to deal with her. I have no idea how to explain this. It wasn't like it would come as a huge shock to her but I knew there would be consequences. I was at least grateful that I would be graduating next week so I wouldn't have to worry about being shipped off to some boarding school. Maybe I could just go to college somewhere where no one had heard of me. 

I open the door to my room and am shocked to see Adien sitting on my bed. Immediately I hide the year book behind my back and pray he hasn't heard anything yet. I smile chipperly "Adien your home early." 

He stands up uneasily "yeah I thought I should do this in person." 

"What?" 

"Some one fed exed me this last night. Care to explain?" 

He held out a copy of the yearbook and my smile fell quickly "you read it?" 

"Yes...Christ Kathryn how could you?" 

Suddenly I feel this wave of nausea hit me as I glare up at him. "How could I? Jesus are you actually going to stand there and judge me? Do you really think I don't know about what you do when were not together? I know all about your different fuck toys so don't you dare criticism me for doing the same!" 

The moron seemed genuinely surprised that I didn't sit there and deny it. Well fuck that I was sick of pretending like I gave a damn about what he thought of me. His eyes went large "that's different." 

"Why because your a guy?" 

He just shook his head "that's besides the point. I'm a very important person and I can't have myself compromised by something like this. Your precious Sebastian might have liked your tramp routine but it doesn't fly with me sweetheart." 

I stepped closer to him "don't you dare talk about him." 

Adien snickered "why not? He obviously thought you were a waste at least according to this." 

I tried to filter his words out of my head the best I could but it was hard. "You don't know what your talking about." 

"Yeah right, well I'm out of here. Have a nice life Kathryn" he smirked as he left the room. 

I really wanted to throw something at him but I had no energy left. This day had drained it all away. Slowly a climbed into my bed and opened the year book and read what he thought about me. Part of me desperately wanted to believe that Annette had made most of it up. He really loved me this was just all her doing but sadly I knew better. 

He hated me at least according to what he wrote. He never actually came out and said it but it was fairly obvious by what he wrote. It wasn't just that he thought I was a tramp or evil it was that in his eyes I was unlovable. There was not one redeemable quality in me. The sad fact was I knew I deserved it. I had never done anything that would make him think otherwise. 

As I read it over and over again I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate him for writing all of this about me, for giving it to Annette, and most of all for leaving me. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. It was then I finally began to cry. 

In that moment I really believed my life was over I had no idea that it was actually just starting. I collapsed in tears on my pillow as my body shook with emotion. 

Suddenly I felt someone touching my arm gently. I was about to turn around and scream at them to leave me alone but then I heard a familiar voice saying softly "shhh." 

My tears stopped as I raised my head up. It couldn't be there was no way. Slowly I turned around and there he was. "Sebastian?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Reunion (Sebastian)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 9: Reunion (Sebastian) 

Summary: Sebastian's POV of his reunion with Kathryn. 

I had to see her and that's all there is to it. Ever since I had left Kathryn that night after she fell asleep crying all I could do was thing about her. Suddenly I was experiencing this new feeling I had never felt before. At first I couldn't figure out what it was until it finally hit me. It was guilt. 

In eighteen years I half to admit I never really felt. On occasion I might have felt bad about something I did. Like when I dumped Peyton Anderson an hour before the prom because I wanted to fuck her hot older sister. I felt a little bad about that but I got over it quickly enough. And of course there was what I did to Annette. That was probably the closest thing to guilt I had ever felt up until this point. Even that though was nothing compared to what I felt after I watched Kathryn collapse in tears. Watching her I realized she did truly care about me and I might just have destroyed that by what I did to her. I wanted to go to her and tell her then but I wussed out. I had to figure out a way to fix this. 

For the next few nights after that I would sneak into her room at night and watch her as she fell asleep. Yeah I know in most states that's actually called stalking but I didn't know what to do. I guess in my own twisted view I was waiting for the right time to approach her. However if I was honest I was also trying to relieve some of the guilt I felt. Part of me kept hoping to catch her doing something or saying something that would prove I did the right thing. Of course that never happened. 

So there I was sitting in my suite at the Four Seasons hotel, the same room I use to take my various conquests, trying to figure out a plan of attack. I had just finished pouring myself a drink when there was a knock at the door. Cautiously I approached it although I already had a pretty good idea who it was. I sighed opening it "Blain this isn't the time. I have to-" 

"I have to show you something" he said breezing past me into the room. 

Right away I noticed he was wearing a grim expression which was not really Blain's style. This immediately piqued my curiosity   
"what?" 

He handed me a navy blue book with the Manchester logo on it. "Wow Blain you want me to sign you year book?" I quipped "didn't you already graduate?" 

"Uhh...one of my clients gave this to me. I think you should take a look at it." 

Flipping through it disinterestedly I asked "why? What's the big fucking deal?" 

"Turn to page 44. Something tells me that might interest you." 

I did as instructed not really considering what it could be. The first thing I noticed was that picture of Kathryn in the teddy that I took one night when she was with one of her studly boyfriends. As my eyes wandered over the layout my heart stopped and my breath caught. Oh I was so fucked. 

You can take that guilt I was feeling earlier and multiply it by about a hundred now. There was no possible way she would forgive me now. There in black in white was all her secrets and all the nasty things I could think to describe her. Collapsing down onto the couch I looked up at Blain and asked "who else has seen this?" 

Raising his eyebrows he said "only the whole student body and half of New York. It will be a small miracle if Tiffani can keep it from the papers." 

I closed the book and leaned back wailing "oh fuckkkkkk. She's going to hate me!" 

Blain sat down beside me "well you know...probably." 

I glared up at him "is this suppose to be comforting?" 

"Well for crying out loud Valmont, you called her the fucking antichrist. What did you expect?" 

Turning to him exasperated I exclaimed "she was never suppose to see it! Who the fuck did this?" 

"Who do you think? Your little virgin friend has quite the mean streak in her." 

In a million years I would never guess that Annette was capable of something like this. However it was obvious she was the only one who could of. "Why would she do this?" 

Blain shrugged "her and Kathryn hate each other. They both blame each other for your supposed death and-" 

A realization dawned on me "she did this because of me? Well that settles it. Kathryn will never forgive me now." 

"Sebastian, do you love her?" 

The question caught me off guard and suddenly I knew what Kathryn felt that morning when I asked her. "What?" 

"Do you love her?" Blain asked slowly pronouncing each word. 

"I..." I found myself trying to think of some witty line out of it but suddenly I just said "yes. Yes I love her." 

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" 

And with that encouragement I ran out the door, hailed down a taxi and headed to my old home. I have learned through eavesdropping that Tiffani was out of town for the week so the only person I had to worry about dogging was the servants. This proved to be no problem. On my way to the back exit I over heard one of the maids say Tony the chauffeur went to go pick up Kathryn from school. There was also a princess comment thrown in there but I paid little attention. 

Two minutes after getting into her closet someone else walked into the room. I recognized him immediately as Adien Kathryn's latest boyfriend. He got comfortable on Kathryn's bed until she walked in ten minutes later. It wasn't too hard to hear there exchange because they were both talking quite loudly. 

It turns out some one sent Adien a copy of the yearbook and he was none to please. He all but called her a whore when Kathryn refused to apologize and give him an explanation. While he was breaking up with her my name suddenly came up. Something about how I liked her tramp routine, but it was above him. Yeah right. Too my surprise Kathryn got angry when he mentioned me and almost sounded protective. After that I very much wanted to go out there and hit that guy but I didn't want anyone other that her to see me so I waited until the asshole left. 

Once he left Kathryn sighed looking absolutely miserable. She got into bed and began to read through the year book wiping away her tears as she did it. That guilt feeling was at an all time high as I watched her mutter some curses and throw the book across the room. She then laid down in the bed crying and that's when I knew I had to make my move. 

Slowly and quietly I approached her. She didn't hear me as I watched her for a minute astounded that I was finally close to her. Then ever so gently I touched her arm and whispered "shh." 

She jumped slightly as she turned around and as she looked at me I could tell she was most definitely expecting someone else. Momentarily I worried that maybe she was waiting for what's his face to come back but I quickly swept the thought aside when she whispered "Sebastian?" 

I was stunned into silence for a moment before I answered back "yeah baby it's me." 

Her face had a mixture of confusion and horror as she sat up and looked at me. Suddenly Kathryn jumped back moving away from me. "Y-your not real...your dead...your not real..." She repeated this over and over shaking her head. 

"Kathryn" I replied quietly "I'm real, I'm alive." 

"No, no, no" she whispered grabbing her head in frustration "this isn't happening. I am not going insane." 

I stood there helplessly trying to make her believe I was truly there. Climbing onto the bed I took her hand and placed it in mine. She didn't back away she just looked up at me with the most vulnerable expression I had ever seen on her. "See I'm real. I'm alive...do you believe me now?" 

The tears stopped coming as she looked at me for a long while "yes but...your not Sebastian." 

That I didn't expect "of course I-" 

"God did she hire you or something? Is this part two of her fucked up plan? My life is ruined just fine she doesn't have to make me crazy on top of it." 

"Kathryn it's me, Sebastian. Want proof? When you were fourteen you fell off you horse and got a cut twelve inches long on your leg. Your mother made you get plastic surgery so it wouldn't scar." 

She flinches but I can tell she hardly convinced "so what? The accident wasn't a secret any-" 

"You lost your virginity when you were thirteen to David Gellar at the fire and ice ball. It was awful and he never called you afterwards. However last year you ran into him and gave him a blow job but stopped before letting him come. You then went and told his fiancée that he came on to you and they broke up." 

This slightly astounded look is on Kathryn's face but she refuses to believe me. However I can tell she desperately wants to. "That was in the yearbook." 

I give her a knowing smile "no it wasn't." 

"Then it was alluded to. There's no way your him. It's impossible." 

"When we made the bet you told me I could put it anywhere." 

Her green eyes narrow and a hint of a smile is on her lips "now _that _was in the yearbook." 

I smile "yeah I know I just wanted to remind you. How about this, the first time we kissed was at our parents wedding rehearsal. I told you we should get out all our sexual attraction before we became related and then kissed you. You bit me." She starts to open her mouth and I know what she's going to say. Taking her hand I tell her "however the first time I really kissed you was the night we made love." I'm a little astounded I used those words but I move on. "That was our first real kiss. We went to the bed and fucked three times and then I went down on you. You offered to return the favor but I could tell you were exhausted so I told you in the morning and watched as you fell asleep. I didn't really sleep that much that night I just watched and listened to you. Then when you woke up in the middle of the night I could tell you were a little freaked out and so you tried to leave. I stopped you and you fell asleep in my arms." 

She's holding my hand now tightly and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she believes me. Slowly I lean forward until my face is against hers and whisper "and Kathryn that was still the best kiss I ever had." Somehow my lips find hers and I pull her closer as we kiss tenderly at first. Her small hand goes to the back of my head and pulls me closer. Finally we pull away but her hand is still resting firmly on my neck. I love that feeling. 

"God your real" she whispered. 

Smiling I ask "you finally believe me?" 

Nodding she says "yes. I missed you...so much. You have no idea." 

"Yes I do. I never should of..." 

Kathryn shook her head "what happened? You died...the doctor's said you didn't make it." 

Ok I have to be honest here. For a second I very much want to lie and blame it on the doctors. In my head I try to work out an explanation that would work but in the end I realize I have to tell her the truth. "Kathryn I have to tell you some things...your not going to like them." 

"It doesn't matter. You here now, your alive. Everything will be different I promise." 

I'm counting on it. "The doctor's didn't make a mistake. I did...I faked my death." 

Backing away a little she gives me this disbelieving stare and asks "you did what?" 

Taking a breath I begin to launch into my story "after my surgery I woke up and Dr. Hayworth was in shock because I wasn't suppose to survive. He told me no one knew I had survived yet. I began remembering what happened right before the accident. I had this vision of how I thought things would turn out after I recovered. I would end up just hurting Annette more and you...you would blow me off. I thought you would never agree to a relationship and I couldn't bare that. I knew I couldn't be around you every day and night knowing what we shared and knowing that you didn't want me. So I figured I needed time away to sort things out. I planned on coming back later..." 

As I expected this astounded look was on Kathryn's face. It was the exact same one I imagined. "So what you wanted to see if I grieved enough? If I was in enough pain maybe you would come back? Is that it?" 

"No, no" I say quickly then realize that it's actually sort of true "well not exactly. I wanted to know how you felt-" 

"You wanted to know how I felt? Then you ask me you asshole! You don't fake your death and make sick with grief for months! So tell me...where did you go?" 

I shrug "everywhere...no where. It doesn't matter, what matters is I realized I needed you. I couldn't stand living without you so I came back after I saw your picture in the paper with that Adien guy. When I got back Blain told me-" 

"Wait a minute" she interrupted "Blain knew about this?" 

I probably shouldn't have divulged that part "uhh yeah...he sort of helped me leave the country." 

Kathryn shook her head in disbelief "of course." 

"Then I did something sort of shitty." 

She glared at me "oh I think faking your death is pretty much up there. What else could you of possibly...oh my god. You left that picture for me didn't you?" 

I nod "yeah. I wanted to see if you really missed me and see if you remembered what I asked you that morning." 

Her eyes went wide "you wanted to see if I remembered? Sebastian that was all I thought about for nine months! I kept thinking if I could of said something, if you would of stayed with me then maybe you would of survived. I hated myself for not telling you." 

My hope begins to rise "tell me what?" 

Looking me dead in the eyes she says "that I love you. I did love you but I wasn't ready to say it. I didn't think it was real yet. You just asked me that and I still thought part of you wanted Annette." 

I cup her face "baby no." 

Quickly she pushes me off and glares at me coldly "so now you know. Are you happy now? Did I cry enough for you? Do you really believe I care for you now?" 

"Of course. God Kathryn I love you." 

"You love me?" She asks in this astounded tone as she climbs off the bed and grabs the yearbook. "Not according to this! According to this I'm a worthless, evil slut!" 

I turn around and watch her shake with fury "Kathryn when I wrote-" 

"Shut up! My life is ruined now thanks to you and your dear girlfriend. Do me a favor leave me alone and go find her. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." 

Slowly I stand up and approach her "Kathryn I was angry I didn't mean a word of it." 

I wasn't quite prepared for what came next though looking back I should of been. In one quick movement Kathryn punched me hard in the face. I must say her boxing skills have improved greatly since our last go around. I stumble slightly as I feel a piercing pain from my check bone. "You fucking liar!" She screams as she hits be again though not as hard but I'm not prepared and fall back onto the bed. 

However she's not done and quickly climbs on top of me hitting me wildly. The whole time she screaming "I hate you! I hate you!" My hands come out and I try to grab her arms. As I'm doing this I realize for the first time that she's crying in between screams. Quickly I get a hold of her and flip her over onto her back. Pinning her arms down she starts to struggle while she continues to mutter I hate you's. 

"Shhh" I whisper quietly as I struggle to control her. 

"I hate you!" She yells out once more before saying "I wish you were dead." 

I'm surprised by this but obviously not as surprised as her. All of a sudden she quits struggling and looks up into my face with this look of terror as if she believes by saying it I will suddenly vanish. "Oh god" she whispers through tears "I didn't..." 

Letting go of one of her arms I gently wipe the hair from her face "it's ok baby I know. I'm so sorry Kathryn." Looking down at her I see she has stopped crying and now she's just looking up at me with this look of helplessness. It's a little startling but looking at her I realize how much I love her. "I love you so much...you'll never know how much." 

Kathryn's quiet for a moment and then in a voice barely a whisper she says "then show me." 

I look at her questioningly but she just nods. Gently I lean down and kiss her not sure what this all means. As we kiss she pulls me to her and we begin making out passionately but gently. Opening her legs she presses herself into me. I pull away "are you sure?" 

She doesn't answer she just pulls me back in for a kiss. Kathryn is still wearing her school uniform and I know normally I would just lift her skirt and rip her panties off but I wanted to do this right. I start by breaking our kiss momentarily to remove her shirt. I kiss down her neck and around her navy blue lace bra before I remove it. Staring down at her perfect breasts I plant light kisses around them carefully avoiding the nipple. Soon I feel her guide by mouth to her hard tit and I begin sucking one and massaging the other. 

Kathryn moans slightly and shifts her body under me in anticipation. Her small hands wander down my back and try to remove my shirt. I ignore it until she whispers "I want to feel you." Looking up at her with a smile I pull away and quickly toss it off. She smirks at me "all of it." Her hand reaches out and undoes my belt buckle then my fly. 

When I'm left in only my boxers I climb back onto her and move my hand behind her skirt to take it off. "Fairs, fair" I tell her in a sing song voice as I lower her skirt. Next I let my hand slid down her lace panties and I can feel she's already wet with need. In my head I debate whether to tease her or not. 

Slowly I remove her underwear too and look over her beautiful body. In my mind every square inch is perfect and I want to remember this. She glances up at me with this concerned look "is something wrong?" 

I smile "no it's just...I forgot how beautiful you are that's all." When she smiles back I feel this delighted stupid feeling in my stomach as I lay down on top of her. As I'm looking into her eyes she pulls my boxers off and soon my cock is out standing at full attention waiting to enter her. 

One of her slender legs wraps around me as she I finally push into her. I have to admit nothing compares to having sex with someone you truly love as corny as that sounds. As I glide in and out of her tight entrance I stare into her eyes between kisses and I know I truly love this women and I probably always will. It wasn't just that she was beautiful or a great fuck it was that I knew her. I knew every thing about her the good stuff and the awful stuff and I loved the whole package. 

As Kathryn moans increase so do my thrusts and soon I can feel the inevitable orgasm race through me. My hand plays with her clit as I kiss her one final time before coming inside of her. I can feel her contract around me and her juices run out of her as I pull out. Both of us are breathing heavily as I collapse next to her letting one arm hold on to her protectively. After a while I realize she isn't saying anything. In between breaths I ask "are you ok? I mean you came right?" 

She laughs that lavish laugh that I missed so much and says "yeah I came. I'm just...it's been a long fucking day." 

I laugh slightly "I guess it has." 

Kathryn sits up "I mean with you coming back and Adien and the year book. Jesus what am I going to do?" 

I kiss the top of her head "don't worry about it. These things have a way of working out." 

She looks down at me with this stupefied gaze "don't worry about it? My reputation was shot to shit and people finding out I'm in love with my step brother is not going to help matters. I'm fucked." 

"Not necessarily. Kathryn what's keeping you here? I mean besides your mother and school. What else?" 

"I...nothing I guess." 

I smile "then we can leave." 

"Leave?" She sits up with a smile "just like that? And go where?" 

Shrugging I say "who cares? Somewhere were we can be together, no parents, no society hounds. We can have a fresh start. What do you say." 

I watch in amusement as she thinks it over. Finally she lays down besides me and sighs "what the fuck, why not? However what about Annette? I'm not about to let her get away with what she did to me." 

I figured as much and in fact I already have just the plan to take care of Annette. "Don't worry she won't. Annette's about to get a few surprises of her own." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Karmic Reward (Annette)

What Really Happened 

Chapter 10: Karmic Reward (Annette) 

Summary: Annette's POV as Kathryn gets her final revenge. 

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long but my internet connection got knocked out and I couldn't send this. The next chapter of my fic Everything Comes Full Circle should be up soon. Also I'm in the process of updating my web site. 

My life was going perfectly. I mean every thing was just were I wanted it to be and nothing could stand in my way. I was on my way to attending Princeton, I was engaged to a wonderful man, and Kathryn Merteuil was out of my life for good. 

Two months after graduation I sat in one of New York's finest restaurants with my father and my soon to be in-laws. Neither my father or I could really afford the place but Brad's parents had insisted. They invited us to meet them and Brad here as a sort of a private engagement party. As I sat beside my father and listen to them all discuss wedding plans my mind wandered back to the events of the past few months. 

I have to say one of the highlights was ruining Kathryn. Yes shortly after the year book was published Kathryn's reputation was shot to hell along with all her power. She never returned to Manchester after that even though the yearbook was pulled. I told my father that someone must have tampered with it before it went to press. My friends, who had gotten screwed over by Kathryn at some point in there life happily agreed that they had nothing to do with it. I really wasn't sure if daddy bought that excuse or not but he wasn't about to get his own daughter in trouble right before graduation. Tiffani Mertueil on the other hand made a big fuss and took back a large donation she had made to the school. She used it instead to launch an investigation into who was responsible for smearing her daughter. Let her investigate she would never learn the truth. 

What happened to Kathryn you might wonder? Well since school was so close to getting out she was able to graduate even though she missed two weeks of classes. She however never showed up at graduation even though she was to be valedictorian. When she opted out Helen Davis took her place. 

Although her reputation was now in ruins Kathryn did still have some loyal friends including Blain Tuttle. I knew Blain was also good friends with Sebastian which confused me. How could he still care about Kathryn after all the awful things she did to Sebastian? Still when I ran into him a couple weeks after graduation he was still devoted to Kathryn. "Well if it isn't everyone's favorite star reporter" he said with a calm smile. 

At the time I had been at my summer job, waiting tables at a trendy coffee house in the village. I turned around and was greeted my Blain sitting alone at a table "Hello Blain." 

He continued smiling "tell me Annette, do you believe in karmic rewards?" 

That was the second time in recent memory that I heard that phrase. The first being when Kathryn when on her tangent about how I was as responsible as her for Sebastian's death. "What do you mean?" 

"Well what you did to Kathryn, don't you think there will be repercussions?" 

I could hear the threat in his voice but I ignored it "I don't know what your talking about. Kathryn's the one who's responsible for getting Sebastian killed and now she's paying for it. I did nothing wrong." 

"Ok" he said as he got up from his seat "however a word of warning. What goes around comes around and Kathryn is not the person you want making sure that happens." 

"Whatever" I sighed as I tried to shrug it off. I knew this was just another way for Kathryn to threaten me and I wasn't about to be bullied by her or her friends. 

So I forgot all about the warning and went on with my life. Later that summer I got excepted to Princeton and Brad purposed to me. Then I got the best news of all when I heard that Kathryn had left New York for parts unknown. Good riddens I thought happily. If I never see that girl again it will be too soon. 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I saw Brad storming into the restaurant. He wasn't wearing that usual happy expression that was always on his face. Instead he had a deep scowl and was practically shaking with anger. "Hi honey, what's wrong?" 

He looked at me with an expression of absolute disgust "we need to talk in private." 

I really didn't like keeping things for my dad and the lie about the yearbook was the only time I had been dishonest with him. I didn't want to make it a pattern so I said "whatever you have to say, you can say it to everyone." 

Brad shook his head "fine. The engagement is over." 

Everyone at the table looked up startled. "What?" His parents asked concerned. 

"Brad what's going on?" I asked wishing he would stop glaring at me like that. 

For the first time I noticed he was holding something in his hand. On closer examination I noticed that it looked very much like Sebastian's journal. "On my way out Edward Valmont dropped this off to me. He told me he found it in a security box of Sebastian's and he thought you should see it. He also thought the papers might find it interesting." 

I was confused by all of this to say the least "wait a minute? Sebastian's journal? I already have it, he gave it to me before he died." 

"Then what is this?" He all but threw the brown leather bound journal at me. "Because according to this Kathryn wasn't the one in the wrong, you were." 

I give him a puzzling glance as I begin to flip through the journal. Certain pages were exactly like the other journal including many pages I didn't copy. That should of been my first clue because I knew they were pages Kathryn never saw. However there were parts that were very different from the journal I read. All negative sentiments about Kathryn were taken out. Instead there was a five pages dedicated to Kathryn and Sebastian's love for her. 

Then I came to what was likely making Brad so angry. Following the pages on Kathryn were three pages on me. Oh the bet was included as was the fact that Sebastian won. There were paragraphs after paragraphs detailing Sebastian's and my night together along with the note that he didn't really believe I was a virgin in the first place. 

As I read this my hands began to shake as I looked up at Brad who was glaring at me. I had yet to sleep with Brad telling him I was a virgin and wanted to wait until I married. I think part of what drew him to me was the fact that I was so pure which is why I never told him about Sebastian. Looking up at him now I knew that was a mistake. "Well go ahead explain." 

"I...Brad this isn't Sebastian's journal. There's no possible way, I have it. Someone obviously set this up." 

"Who Annette? Sebastian? Because that's the only possible way. I mean look at the handwriting it's perfect." 

Before I could respond my father stood up quickly "now look here. I don't know where you got this from but it's a bunch of lies. My daughter never had anything to do with Sebastian Valmont. Tell him sweetheart." 

I looked back and forth between Brad and my father completely speechless. "It's-it's complicated. But Brad this is not Sebastian's journal." 

"Oh yes it is" said a loud curt voice behind me. Turning around me I saw Tiffani Merteiul headed my way followed by Edward Valmont and a serious man in a suit. 

"Mrs. Valmont what are you doing here?" My father asked with a worried expression. 

"I'm here to make sure this little witch pays for destroying my daughters good name. My husband found Sebastian's real journal and it tells what really happened." 

"No it doesn't, it's a fake. Sebastian gave me the real journal." Before thinking I said "what was printed was the truth." 

Tiffani's dark eyes went wide "so you admit to printing those lies about my daughter." 

Everyone was staring at me and I knew I was stuck. "Yes I wanted everyone to know the true Kathryn." 

"No you were jealous that Sebastian was in love with Kathryn so you made this up to hurt her. You mine as well admit it." 

I glared at this women with contempt. It was obvious were Kathryn got her charming personality from. "Sebastian did not love her he loved me." 

"So you admit you slept with that guy?" Brad asked giving me the same look Tiffani was. 

"Brad I can-" 

"No I don't want to here it. I'm out of here." He then stormed out the way he came and I watched helpless. 

"Well that's unfortunate but hardly the end of your problems" the man besides Tiffani then handed me a folded piece of paper. 

I opened it and realized it was a legal document. "What this?" 

"I'm suing you and the school for slander. When I'm done I'll own Manchester Prep." 

"This is preposterous" my father said as he took the document out of my hand. "You can't just come in here and threaten us." 

"Of course we can" said Mr. Valmont confidently. "Your daughter picked the wrong family to mess with." 

As the three of them began to argue my head began to spin. How did I get here? Only a few minutes ago my life was perfect now it was like some bad dream. There was no possible way that could be Sebastian's journal, Kathryn must of done something. As I was trying to figure a way out of all of this a young waiter came up to me "are you Annette Hardgrove?" 

"Yes" 

"There's a phone call for you at the bar." I took one more glance at the bickering threesome who didn't seem to notice when I followed the waiter to the bar. 

It didn't even occur to me who it could be as I picked up the receiver "hello." 

"Annette. Read anything good lately?" That voice, immediately I knew who it was. 

"Kathryn, what did you do?" 

She laughed "it's called revenge moron. You should of seen your face when your doctor friend gave you the journal. Absolutely fucking priceless." 

I began looking around the crowded restaurant looking for her. She said she had seen me so she had to be within the vicinity. "Where are you?" 

"So what did my mother threaten you this exactly?" 

"Only destroying me and my father's reputation and career. How did you do it huh? Did you hire someone to copy Sebastian's hand writing." 

Kathryn laughed again "not exactly." 

"God you really are sick you know that? Sebastian would hate you for this." 

"Oh I doubt it. Actually I can't take all the credit for this. It wasn't even my idea." 

"Then who's was it?" 

There was a long pause and I considered just hanging up on her when an eerily familiar voice came on "hello Annette." 

No way I thought, it couldn't possibly be. "Wh-who is this?" 

"Turn around Annette" the voice instructed me. 

Very slowly I turned around and across the room by one of the back doors he walked in. At the sight of him I nearly fainted. It was him or someone who looked and sounded damn close to him. It was Sebastian dressed in a black suit and those dark sunglasses he always wore. As my mouth dropped open he smiled and gave me a little wave. "It can't be" I whispered into the phone unable to move. 

"Yeah it's me. You look a little surprised Annette." 

"Y-your dead. It's not possible." 

He laughed "but it is. I'm sorry about the display by my parents and all but really you should never have published the journal." 

I just gawked at him unable to say anything. Suddenly Kathryn came in behind him in a dark dress and glasses. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Sebastian nodded and Kathryn looked right at me and smiled before leaving. "Well I have a flight to catch Annette. It was nice talking to you again. Oh and if I were you I won't mention this to anyone." 

He then hung up and walked out. It was then I finally got some strength in my legs and I ran out after them. As I go to the back door Kathryn was sliding into a long black limo and Sebastian was helping her. "Sebastian!" I called out. 

Before getting in he turned around gave me one last smile and wave and then got in. I stood in shock as the limo drove off. It couldn't be, could it? I suddenly remembered Blain's threat to me that day at the coffee house. I guess this was my karmic reward. Kathryn got hers and now I got mine. I could feel a tear slide down my face as I slowly turned around and headed back in to my fate. 

Last Chapter Coming Soon 


End file.
